SonAmy:Musical Christmas
by My-My986
Summary: OK,First Fanfic,so please read.Its Christmas time and Sonic and Amy are working on eachothers gifts,Will romance bloom?SonicXAmy Songfic


SonAmy: Musical Christmas.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO SEGA, AND THE SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. **

**AMY: THIS Mymy986's FIRST FANFIC NO FLAMING!**

**SONIC: THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO SonAmy7427!**

NORMAL P.O.V

It was a cold winter afternoon, and a certain pink hedgehog was at home with her sister like friend Cream, and her chao Cheese.

Amy's P.O.V

I was in my room with Cream and Cheese trying to finish a new song in my song/journal/diary book. Only Cream and Rouge knew I wrote songs and play guitar, 'cause we're in a band called "The Roses". Cream plays drums, and Rouge plays electric keyboard. We play on Girls night at our sleepovers, so every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Today is Monday and Christmas Eve and I'm trying to finish this new song with Cream and Cheese. So far I've written…

_It's the greatest time of year _

_And it's here, help me celebrate it_

_With everybody here Friends so dear,_

_ Let me simply state it… _**"**Ugh!Why can't I get it too work"? I said getting frustrated. "Maybe you just have some singers block "Cream told me.

"But I've never had a problem writing our songs what's different now? "I told her.

"Beats me, maybe it has something do with that you're going to perform in front of our friends and Mr. Sonic. She told

"Maybe I'm still getting over all the eyes staring at me."

Yeah I have stage fright. I just get scared with all eyes staring at me.

" Hey, why don't we go see that guitar you've been staring at." Cream suggested.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Sure, why not.

So we all left to the music store to look at the EX Guitar it always helps me think of song

WITH SONIC Sonic's P.O.V

I was running through Station Square, as usually. I stop when I see Amy, Cream, and Cheese looking in at that EX Guitar. "Why is Amy and Cream looking in that window?" I thought. Amy was wearing her Winter Olympic outfit. Cream was wearing a orange coat with white fluffy pants, and brown boots. I saw Amy look Cream saying something I couldn't make out then they all walked away. I went up to where they were and though, Maybe Amy wants that guitar for Christmas tomorrow. But cost WAY more than I can afford, maybe I can give her my medallion guitar. I than run at sonic speed to Tails' workshop and scared the living crap outta him. "Hey little buddy, so still working on the party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am so you get Amy a present yet?"

"Yup"

"Really whatcha get her?"

"I'm giving her my medallion guitar."

"Why, I've never seen her take interest in music before."

"I saw her and Cream looking at a guitar, and figured she wanted it, but I couldn't afford it so I'm gonna give her mine."

"Well good luck with that. G 'night. "Tails said before he went to bed."G'night". Was all I said before I went to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna rock.

-THE NEXT DAY-

NORMAL P.O.V (With Amy)

Amy woke up feeling tired 'till she remembered today was Christmas. She got dressed and headed towards Tails' workshop. 'Till she saw the station was PACKED!"NO, NO, NO!WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"Amy thought.

-WITH SONIC AND FRIENDS-Sonic's P.O.V

"Where's Amy, she should've been here by now? "I thought. Amy should really been here by now. Usually She's 1st to get here not last everyone's her already except Amy. Cream, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Me yep everyone, but Amy.

"Maybe she's not coming. "Knuckles guessed.

"Or she forgot. "Silver said.

"Of course she didn't forget, she's just running late." Cream stated.

"Really late. I didn't bring my keyboard cube for nothing. "Rouge said.

"What's a keyboard cube? "Tails asked.

"I just hope she's OK." Blaze said worried.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

-WITH AMY (Amy's P.O.V) -

"I can't believe I'm stuck here!"I yelled. I spent too much time working on this song I just finished a yesterday and making that EX Gear by hand Tails rubbed off on me a lot. "Wait I'll just ride mine duh! I mentally slapped myself and got on my EX gear and flew straight to Tails' place. When I got there I made sure everything's there; Sonic's EX Gear board check, Song/journal/diary book check. OK let's do this I knocked on the door and Sonic opened it

"Amy you're alive!"Sonic yelled then hugged me death now I know how he felt.

"AMY! "Everyone hugged me and Sonic then let go and the party really started.

-Sonic's P.O.V-

Amy's finally here I thought she wasn't coming, I thought wrong. After a few games and things to eat it was time for presents, and I'm giving Amy hers. Wow she looks so …surprised.

-Amy's P.O.V-

Wow I-I can't believe what I got; Cream got me a new headband, Rouge got me new diamond necklace, Knuckles got me a rock fruitcake, seriously it's as hard as a rock, and Tails made me a new hologram alarm clock.

"Ames …this is for you." Sonic said using my nickname.

"Wh-What?" Was all I could say Sonic pulled out this beautiful guitar medallion and placed it on my neck. I pulled my quills up out of the way and it fit me perfectly.

"Watch when tap it. "He tapped it and magically a new guitar appeared like my hammers!

"Were, how, it's beautiful, thank you." I thanked him.

"No, prob Ames" He gave me his signature cocky smile.

"Now, open yours." I said with a smile.

Once he opened it he looked priceless. I wish I had a camera.

"I-Ames-how…?"

"You're welcome, it took a lot of work." I said taking off my gloves to reveal A LOT of bandages.

"Guess everyone's not as good as you Tails, and for everyone else here's your gift. Cream, Rouge you girls have your cubes?"

They nodded "Then let's do this." I said Cream and Rouge tossed their cubes in the air and turned into instruments. Cream's a drum set like Manic's and Rouge a electric keyboard like Sonia's.

"Cream,..HIT IT!" I yelledish to her, and she drum rolled we all played and I lead with my eyes shut. It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
It's our favorite way  
To spend the holiday  
Yeah

There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters

Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing

_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah_

We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together

Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me

It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

Spend the holidays...

It's the greatest time

Greatest time of year

Time to celebrate

Now it's our favorite time

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time, of year  
It's the greatest time

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday

We finished and everyone was cheering even Sonic! We bowed and put our instruments back, and partied some more. I was in the hallway watching everything when someone grabbed me from behind, and whispered "Great show Ames." I know that voice Sonic! I turned around to him and blushed. Before I knew it he kissed me!

"_He-He kissed me.!?"_Was all I was able to think.

-**Sonic's P.O.V-**

I-I kissed her!Finally I thought I was gonna be a wuss forever. When I let her go I was probably redder than Knuckles. We were in an awkward silence 'till Amy broke it by stepping back and stuttering.

"I-I-I-I-I-um..."She was speechless. I don't blame her, I'd be the same way if the person I liked kissed me by surprise. I grabbed her by the wrists pulling her closer, and keeping a firm grip her and said "Ames, I know you know I'm not the emotional type, so I'm gonna explain this the best I can. "I looked in those jade eyes of beauty as they sparkled. "Look ever since I saved you from Little Planet, I liked you I just thought I was crazy. Then when we got older I like liked you I was just too shy say, and scared of Eggman hurting you. I never meant to hurt you, and I never meant to push you away, and run from you, I'm sorry." She giggled that giggle and kissed my cheek. I blushed like crazy. "I forgive you, Sonniku.""So you wanna go perform with your eyes open this time? "I'll try." And with that we went back with the others, and I think I just got Ames to be my girlfriend. Best Christmas ever!

Well, that's it done done and done R&R Please!


End file.
